The Real Swan
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: Part 1 of the genderbending Swan Queen series. She spent all her life hiding who she really was. Got involved with her best friend to make sure he didn't leave. Now ten years later the result of that relationship comes looking for his birth mother...only to find SHE's been gone for years now.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **Hi! Yes this is me posting yet another story when I have a whole bunch of unfinished ones. But really, by now no one should be surprised. I had to write this one though. I promised to my tumblr followers I would. I believe my words were that I would spam the fandom with gender bender stories. Why? Because as you all know, it's something that happens in every fandom and every ship at some po-...wait no. NOT to the Captain Swan ship. *Gasps* How dare I even suggest it. What's wrong with me!?_

_Not long ago, someone posted a Captain Swan story where Hook was Kira Jones instead of Killian. Well, that didn't end up well. I mean how dare the author do such a thing!? It's WRONG! Etc. So yeah the CS shippers exploded with hate and insults and the world almost ends. Really... we were very close to be destroyed by God to erase such a horror from the universe. ***Sarcasm ends here***_

_I'm going to keep writing stories like this one, to prove that it's completely normal! It happens on every ship and fandom. I'm going to use them to explore every possible form of gender bender. MxM Swan King? Yup! Male Regina and female Emma? Sure. Male Emma and Female Regina. Alright. Both girls with penises? Hell yeah. How about this one where the genderswap had nothing to do with magic or their chromosomes?_

_Well, here it is the first part so I hope you like it. Let's show them how SWEN won't implode from the shock, and I won't be attacked by crazy angry lesbians, that everyone seems to think make up 100% of SWEN._

* * *

He entered his apartment with a sigh. It had been a sucky day. Sure, he got the guy and the bounty, but he still felt like shit. _'I wonder why that is?'_ He asked himself sarcastically, looking at the box in his hands.

Walking over to the counter, he pulled a cupcake out of the box and put a star shaped candle on top of it. Lighting it up, he stared at it.

"Another banner year."

He knew it was stupid, but he still closed his eyes and blew out the candle, wishing with all his heart that he didn't have to be alone on his birthday…actually, if that meant a beautiful woman, he certainly wouldn't complain…

Suddenly the doorbell rang. _'No Way.' _

Yes, it was even more stupid to entertain the thought that his wish could have come true, but as he moved to open the door, his mind kept asking for a woman to be on the other side of that door…But maybe that was the _**lower**_ part of him, not his mind, talking.

He pulled the door open and felt like pouting. It was a kid. Of course his wish didn't come true. His wishes never came true.

"So much for a beautiful woman." He muttered to himself annoyed. "Uh? Can I help you?"

The boy hesitated, looking a bit intimidated and confused. "Is…I mean…does Emma Swan… live here?"

Great. Just what he needed tonight. How the hell did he even began explaining…how does one tell a kid…? He supposed could lie, but to be honest he was just too tired, lonely and horny to even bother.

"I do. But the name's Emmett now."

The kid's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…"

**_TRS-__TRS-__TRS_**

'_What the hell am I doing?' _

One moment he was in the middle of his birthday tradition of…spending it alone. The next, some kid was at his door looking for him…well, for Emma. Thing is he hadn't been Emma in almost five years; he even had the body parts to prove it.

For a second Emmett had thought he'd managed to scare the kid off with the revelation of his now male status, and would have the rest of his evening to himself. But it was not to be, as the kid shook off his initial shock and with a little blush, shrugged and proceeded to drop a fucking huge bomb on Emmett.

His son…

The son, he as Emma Swan had given up when she was eighteen. A son, who apparently had no problem accepting Emmett now…and then blackmailing him into taking him back to some town in the middle of Nowhere. Maine. A town that according to him was full of cursed Fairy Tale characters.

"Kid."

"Yes?" Henry asked, looking curiously at him.

Emmett wasn't sure how to even ask. The whole situation was mind blowing. "I don't…I…how are you not bothered by this?"

Henry looked confused. He wasn't getting it. "What do you mean? The curse?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Me!"

If anything, the kid looked even more confused. "What about you?"

God, was the kid being thick just to annoy him? Or…was he really okay with Emmett being a man, and simply didn't get it? The second possibility made Emmett's heart clench. He pushed away an annoying thought about his son accepting him.

"You came looking for your birth mother…and uh I'm more like a father now. But you aren't freaking out." Emmett said confused. He knew children could be cruel about these things, sometimes even without meaning to, but he'd never found a child or even adults who were so accepting right from the beginning. "You are acting like it's a normal thing."

"Oh!" The boy seemed a little surprised at Emmett's words. "Well, I really wasn't expecting it? …but it is normal."

"I mean, my mom told me about it. You know. That there are some people, who are born into the wrong body and they use doctors to help them become the real them. So we shouldn't be mean to them for being true to themselves."

Oh, man. Whoever the kid's mother was, she was amazing. Emmett, for the first time, felt he had done the right thing by giving up his baby.

The kid had nice clothes, the way he spoke it was obvious he was getting a good education. He looked well fed and from what he just said, his mom was a great person.

"Kid. Remind me to give your mom a hug."

The boy looked at him like he was insane. "What!? No you can't! She's evil!"

"What!? Evil!?" Emmett was startled at that statement. And a current of fear ran through his body. He suddenly remembered the foster parents that kept a facade of being amazing parents, but inside the house when the world was not looking…

"Kid…has...has she ever hit you?"

"Huh? No, of course not!" Henry said, looking at him like he was a bit touched in the head for thinking that.

Now Emmett was confused.

"So, okay. She doesn't hit you…has she ever touched you…uh inappropriately…uh like under your clothes? Your…eh parts?" Ugh, he was horrible at this…the kid was lucky Emmett didn't raise him.

"No. And you can say sexually. They tell us at school to say something if someone tries to touch us like that…and mom told me about it too…"

Okay, then… what the hell? Emmett had thought the worst when the kid claimed his mother was evil, but now she had a feeling it was the opposite. Maybe she was strict?

"Okay. SO, she doesn't hit you. She's never touched you…like that. I'm guessing she feeds you well. Buys you nice things? Toys? Video games? Birthday and Christmas presents?"

"Well, yes." The boy said with a 'Duh' look on his face. He obviously didn't understand that not everyone had that. That not every parent was so nice. That some of them like to hit, to touch. Saw you as a nice paycheck…This kid didn't know what evil was. He probably thought his mom was evil, because she made him eat all his vegetables.

"The how is she evil? Because, she sounds pretty great to me." Emmett said frustrated.

"But she is evil!" The kid practically screamed. Emmett had a feeling that maybe his mom was so nice that she raised a spoiled little sh-…no he wasn't going to think badly of his own kid….well technically he wasn't his kid. Not really…not because once upon a time, when he used to be a girl, she gave birth to him.

Blood didn't really make a family.

He continued oblivious to Emmett's thoughts. "She's the Evil Queen! She cursed everyone and sent them to this world!"

Of course…the fairy tale thing. He should have known.

_****__TRS-__TRS-__TRS_

Emmett walked towards the house with purpose. Although…mansion seemed like a more accurate description. Honestly? He wasn't surprised. Kid, really didn't know how lucky he was.

"Please don't take me back there." He begged as if it was a horrible place. God, how Emmett wished he'd gotten a mom like the kid's when he was in foster care.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

The kid shook his head in denial. "I don't have parents. Just mom and I already told you she's evil."

Man. The kid must have put the poor woman through hell. He hated her for something out of a fairytale book. And then he ran away to Boston by himself, to find his birth mother. Did the kid not realize how dangerous that was? He could have been kidnapped by some sexual predator. He could have been killed!

"Kid. Seriously, stop calling your mother evil." Emmett said sternly.

"But-"

The door to the house suddenly opened and a beautiful woman rushed towards them. Emmett was in awe. It seemed his wish had come true after all. He'd asked for a beautiful woman and God, or whoever made miracles in this world had sent him to the most perfect creature Emmett had ever seen.

"Henry! Henry…are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" The woman asked and Emmett could see the tears in her eyes. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"I found my real mom! Well…he's my dad now!" Henry said and ran into the house.

Emmett wanted to grab him by his arms and shake him. Did he not see the pain that went through his mother's eyes when he said he'd found his REAL mom? The brunette WAS his real mom. Why couldn't he see that?

Then the woman turned to Emmett and just raised her eyebrows for a second, before dismissing the weirdness of the realization of Emmett's gender. Very much like her son had earlier.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother…I mean father?"

"Hi."

He was mesmerized. Didn't even pay attention to the man in the background.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The goddess in front of him asked.

Maybe he was imagining it. But with those gorgeous eyes looking at him like they wanted to eat him. Emmett changed his mind.

He didn't want to hug this woman anymore.

"Got anything stronger?"

He wanted to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Hello, everyone! _

_Here's chapter 2 and I wanted to let you know that from now on things begin to change with the plot...yet they remain sort of familiar ;) _

_Hell we have a smitten Emmett, who is not afraid of fighting for what he wants...and we all know what(who) he wants ;) _

_I should warn you he's not afraid to put Henry in his place either, so if you don't like that...well sorry won't change it._

* * *

Never in his life had things been so weird, complicated, sad and exciting.

Not at the same time anyway.

He'd never expected his biological son to show up on his doorstep. He certainly didn't expect the kid to hate his mother because of a fairytale book, despite the fact that the woman had given him everything, had made him an open minded, healthy, educated, good boy. Unfortunately he's also a spoiled child who can't see what he has. And he can't see how he keeps hurting his mother, and Emmett is sure that he can't see how much she loves him.

That woman was everything he'd ever wanted for the kid.

And a part of Emmett thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's what he's always wanted for himself as well.

The night before had been almost surreal. After he entered the Mayor's home, most of it became a blur. He could only see her, and as gorgeous as the woman was, it was her eyes that caught Emmett's attention, her eyes that made his heart thump hard against his chest like it never had before. He's never been in love. What happened with Neal had been a desperate attempt to keep her best friend. Neal had been interested, and Emma had been afraid to tell him she preferred women…that she didn't feel like one herself. So she'd given in. She'd let herself be dragged into a relationship she didn't want to keep her only friend.

Not that the bastard stayed.

But maybe it was meant to happen. To create a child…who would lead him to her. He doesn't know if this is what love feels like, but it's definitely more than a crush, more than lust, though there is a lot of that too. He had seen fear, love, and pain in her eyes when talking about the kid. But he had also seen a deeper pain there. The kind of pain only someone who has felt it too can recognize.

She'd had a hard life. And it made it hard for the woman to trust…Emmett knew for that was what he felt most of his life.

But he wanted to change that for her. He wanted her to trust him and it was ridiculous, because he only met her a few hours ago. He'd tried to leave, even though he just wanted to get to know her. Emmett didn't want to make things harder for her with the kid, but then he crashed into the town sign and woke up at the Sheriff's station and then there she was and the kid was missing. And maybe…just maybe it was fate trying to tell him something.

He wondered if it made him a bad person to be more concerned about Regina than the kid.

He followed Regina as she entered the class room. They approached the teacher, who looked surprised to see Regina.

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" Asked the pixie haired brunette.

Regina went straight to the point. "Where's my son?" There was something about the fierceness in this woman. Emmett liked the softer woman he met, and he liked this harder version forged by pain and fear.

He promised to himself that he would do anything to help her relationship with the kid. Starting with finding him.

The teacher and Regina kept discussing the situation and when the pixie haired woman asked Emmett who he was, he didn't hesitate. He needed the Mayor to know he was on her side.

"I'm helping the Mayor find her son." Emmett could feel Regina's gaze on him. He chanced a glance in her direction and managed to catch her eye. The woman was surprised yet pleased. The relief was obvious. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to gain her trust. But he was willing to prove he meant it when he told her she had nothing to worry about when it came to Emmett. He didn't want to take her son.

After a while it became clear the kid stole the woman's credit card to pay that website…damn he really hoped that wasn't genetic, and the kid wouldn't end up like him and Neal. It was also interesting that this person was responsible for giving that damn book to the kid.

Emmett was brought out of his thoughts by the mayor snapping at the teacher. "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time."

With that the woman stalked toward the door, before hesitating and coming to a stop. "I'm sorry Mr. Swan, but perhaps… it would be better if we split up. Call me if you find him." She said before walking out of the door.

He was strangely happy. He'd had a feeling that Regina was going to ask him to leave, but it seemed he was making some progress after all. Emmett turned to the pixie haired teacher. "Sorry to bother you."

The woman shook her head. "No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault."

Yes it was. But Emmett stopped that train of thought. He doubted the teacher had any idea what giving the kid that book would cause. "How's the book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

That's when Emmett's hackles raised. These people had no idea what a hard life was. From what Henry himself had said, it was easy to tell he had been given everything. He had been taught to be a good person, to not judge people by their differences…right except for good and evil. Good and evil based on a fucking book! Good and evil didn't exist. The world was gray, and people could be a lighter shade or a dark one, because EVERYONE was capable of being both. And unfortunately the world was full of people whose gray was almost black.

A hard life was not being wanted. A hard life was being abused over and over and no one caring. A hard life was going from place to place never having a home. Only ever celebrating your birthday once, not long before you were given away in favor of a biological child. Hell as horrible as Emmett's life had been, he met children who had it even worse when he was in the foster system. Children who had been completely broken. At least Emmett was just damaged. He never let himself break.

He raised his hand in a sign to stop as the woman talked about trying to give Henry hope…

Yes, thought Emmett. Hope to escape a horrible life of gifts, and a home and a loving if strict mother. Oh, what Emmett would have given to have had that life. "You know where he is." It was a statement. The woman knew, there was no doubt about it.

"You might want to check his castle."

"And why exactly didn't you mention this to his MOTHER?" He asked irritated. What the hell was wrong with people sometimes?

The woman stumbled over her own words. "I-I didn't…I j-just…"

"Forget it." Emmett snapped interrupting her stuttering. "Just tell me where this castle is."

* * *

Emmett found the kid sitting a wooden castle-shaped slide at the playground. He was still pissed at the school teacher, but wasn't sure if he should mention her knowledge of Henry's whereabouts to the Mayor. The beautiful woman seemed to Emmett like she would strike back at the teacher. Though to be honest the woman had been the catalyst of a very dangerous situation. Not only had she given the kid, regardless of her intentions, a book that has deeply hurt the kid's relationship with his mother. It had also sent him in a quest to find Emmett that could have ended in tragedy.

There were a lot of dangers in the world, but a ten year old small town kid, all by himself, in Boston? It was a miracle nothing had happened to him. He could have been kidnapped, or killed, or worse even before he reached Emmett. And then what? Emmett would have no idea, the kid's poor mother would have lost her child not even knowing why, or how. Hell even if that didn't happen, Emmett led a dangerous life. What would have happened if the kid had shown up when Emmett was in the middle of a hunt? Or if one of his enemies, because it was easy to make them with his job, had found him? Caught wind of who he was even before Emmett did?

What then?

Emmett sighed. It might be harsh but Regina had to know.

With that Emmett, pulled out his phone and dialed the number he had gotten from Regina… _'in case he found something and she wasn't around.' _ He looked at the kid and ignored the pang of guilt at being more interested in his mother. But Emmett had never felt like this before after just meeting someone…and he had no idea how to explain it. But he wanted, desperately, to find out what it meant…even if it scared the crap out of him.

"Mr. Swan? What happened? Did you find Henry?" Asked the serious woman. Emmett could hear the fear under the almost harsh tone and his heart clenched for the woman.

"I found him, don't worry. I'll get him home to you." His voice softened at the end. _God, I've got bad, don't I?_

"I-I see." The Mayor said hesitantly. As if she wasn't sure how to react. Emmett hoped that was a good thing. If she worried he wanted to take her son, then his behavior might be throwing her a bit…or a lot. "T-thank you, I'll be waiting."

"You're welcome, Madam Mayor." Emmett said earnestly. "There's something else. I'd like to talk to you about how I knew where to find him, but I think it's better to talk about it in person." He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake, but he didn't want to risk something like this happening again and the kid ending up in danger, because of it.

"Indeed? Very well, Mr. Swan. I'll see you at my house. Don't take too long." And with that she hung up. The woman's tone at the last part made it obvious it was a demand. Bossy wasn't she? Good thing Emmett liked that in a woman…and the sass, can't forget the sass.

Taking a deep breath, Emmett approached the kid.

"You left this in my car." He said hold the book up. He gave it back to the kid and looked at the clock tower. The boy probably was annoyed the clock hadn't started moving. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry said. And it pissed Emmett off…again. It seemed everyone today had decided to get on his nerves.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" He exclaimed frustrated. He didn't even feel bad about raising his voice. "Do you hear what you are saying? Final battle? Is that what you want? Some fight to end the great evil in your life?" Emmett asked sarcastically?

"It's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings!" The kid insisted.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emmett was trying really hard to keep calm, but it wasn't going well.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." The boy said knowingly.

And Emmett had enough.

"Yes, to give you your best chance. You know why kid? Because I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was a thief, what didn't know that?" Emmett asked at the wide eyed look on the Kid's face.

"Yes, kid…your savior was a thief. I was in prison as well. Because my bastard of a best friend and I had gotten into a relationship, because I was afraid to be alone if he found out I liked women. But he left me anyway, you know? Pregnant and alone, to take the fall for His crime! That's the blood you want to claim, boy. A couple of criminals. And if I hadn't sent you away, you'd probably be one as well." Maybe it was cruel. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but enough was enough. The kid was destroying his relationship with his mother, and had already done something stupidly dangerous.

He needed a wakeup call.

Henry looked at Emmett with wide eyes unsure what to say. "B-but, you are the savior…I"

"No, I'm not. You don't need a savior. You have a mother who loves you. Who never hits you, who feeds you every day and buys you clothes and toys. Do you have any idea how many kids out there aren't so lucky? How many are abused, and neglected by their parents? How many are barely fed, and will end up criminals to be able to feed themselves because their parents won't? You call your mother evil, you say hurtful things to her, but you don't look at her eyes and see how much it hurts her. And you want me to what? Have a final battle with her? Kill her? Is that what you want?"

The kid shook his head in denial. "N-no…I-I…B-but, she's the Evil Queen! S-she's reason you didn't have your parents! You could have been a princess!" He was breathing hard, his face red in anger.

"You don't know evil…did you not hear what I said about other kid's lives? Do you think everyone has even a bit of what you have?" This was ridiculous. Emmett didn't understand how the kid couldn't see it.

"And a princess kid? You think I would have been happy as a princess? News flash Henry. I'm a man. I might not have been born that way, but it's the real me. I like women. You mentioned earlier that I was just being true to myself." He said holding the kid's gaze.

"Do you think I would have been happy as a princess wearing dresses and being forced to marry a man? Because that's what would have happened…I wouldn't have been able to be myself. I would have been miserable, I would have run…maybe even ended my own life…and hey, here's a thought. If all this fairytale crap was real and I was some princess, without the curse YOU wouldn't exist. So, I guess you'll have to thank your mother for casting it after all?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I-I…I don't…"

Emmett sighed regretfully. He knew he'd been too hard, but he couldn't take it back, everything he said was true. "Look, just think about what you are doing…don't push your mother away because of some book. Don't put yourself in danger by leaving town and risk getting killed or kidnapped. That book didn't raise you for ten years…she did."

* * *

It didn't take long to get the kid home. He hadn't said a word on the way, and Emmett didn't try to initiate conversation either. He knew the kid had a lot to think about…though from the way he glared at Emmett when he thought he wasn't looking…it was very likely the boy, wasn't with Emmett bursting his bubble. He was probably regretting finding 'the Savior'.

When they finally arrived at the house, the kid got out of the car and stalked towards the front door.

The Mayor opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Emmett when her son, hesitated for a second when he saw her, before shaking his head and glaring at Emmett again, then stalking into the house. "Thank you…"

"No problem." Emmett nodded at her smiling charmingly. He really couldn't help it, it seemed like she brought out the best in him. "I'm glad I could help you."

Once again Regina hesitated. And Emmett swore he saw a blush, but it was gone too fast for him to know for sure. "You said, you wanted to talk?"

Emmett's smile slipped a little at been reminded. "Yes…the teacher. She mentioned the kid, would probably be in his 'castle' , and he was at the castle slide at the playground…"

"What!? That little…why didn't she tell ME!? I'm Henry's mother and yet she told a stranger!" The Mayor's face grew murderous…and dammit if he didn't like it. He seriously needed to practice some self-control. He couldn't be getting turned on every single time he talked to the woman.

"I know. That's what I told her. And why I wanted to talk to you…I don't think she meant harm, but not meaning to, and causing it are two different things. I brought the kid back to you, but someone else might not have done the same, that's dangerous. Hell, the kid showing up in Boston alone, was dangerous. Too, dangerous. Not only could he have gotten kidnapped by some sexual predator, or killed…"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"…but here's the thing. I'm a bounty hunter, my job can be extremely dangerous sometimes and if he'd shown up at the wrong time, he could have gotten seriously hurt…I'm almost afraid going back home…lest he tries again and something terrible happens…" He said that last part, hoping for a reaction …he was a bastard, he knew, but he was determined to get somewhere with this woman…he wasn't sure where, but he wanted to find out.

Ah there it is…

The woman stalked up to Emmett and got into his personal space. "If you think for one moment that you will be staying… you've gotten the wrong idea." The fire in the mayor's eyes was sending many pleasurable sensations through Emmett's body. The intensity of those feelings unmatched by anything he'd ever felt in his life…

"Mr. Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

Emmett agreed with her and wanted to make his real intentions clear. "I kno-"

Not that she let him.

"No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Mr. Swan."

With that Regina stalked away from him and Good God…the view. He wondered if he'd be able to survive going through with his plan. He cleared his throat. "I don't think so…Madam Mayor."

The woman stopped in her tracks and turned to face Emmett, furious. "Excuse me?"

"I think you got the wrong idea, here." He raised a hand when she went to interrupt and it only served to make her even angrier…sexier.

"No, my turn to talk. You see Madam Mayor; you are everything I wanted for him. You've given him everything, you love him, there's no question about that, not if one pays attention to the look in your eyes when he's around, or when you talk about him… I don't want to take your son. Don't believe me? Well, the kid's probably very angry with me right now, because I tried to make him understand how lucky he is to have you. And he is …I was part of the foster system…I know true evil when I see it and believe me, Lady, you are not it. I think you are the best thing that's ever happened to him…and you know what the crazy thing is…?" Emmett asked walking closer to Regina gently grabbing her right hand in his. The woman gulped and kept blinking at him as if she just couldn't process the unexpected words coming out of his mouth.

Good. He wanted to see that he was on her side. And maybe he was being too forward with what he was about to reveal, but Emmett had made a decision.

"Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. That I could meet someone I could fall for…And then, Henry showed up…and he led me here." He said making sure to look straight into her eyes. The words _to you,_ didn't need to be spoken. They both knew they were there.

"I think I'll be staying in town for a while…see you later Madam Mayor." With that Emmett smiled at her again, and kissed the back of her hand, before letting go and walking back towards his car, leaving the speechless brunette standing there, clutching her hand over her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I can only say a three words to discribe this chapter._

_Towel, wet, apples. _

_Enjoy ;)_

_**Ps.** Granny is awesome, you'll agree with me after this chapter. Thanks Cmiller for those awesome oneliners :)  
_

* * *

It was going to be an interesting day.

He'd spent all night wondering if he'd been too forward with the Mayor. Sure, the first night the woman had checked him out, he was sure, but Emmett knew he was good looking. Regina checking him out, even knowing he used to have boobs at one point in his life didn't necessarily mean she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Besides… she might be an open minded woman but that didn't mean she wanted to date a transgender. Emmett spend almost all night agonizing over his actions, when he finally managed to fall asleep his mind didn't let him rest. He dreamed of the Mayor accusing him of being a pervert and having him arrested for sexual harassment or something…kind of ridiculous because he only kissed her hand…but uh… well she was the Mayor and, probably had a lot of political power, people afraid of her and shit now Emmett was worried. So after he woke up, rather earlier than normal for him, he decided to take a shower and try to relax.

And that's when the day got very interesting.

Here he was just out of his rather long cold shower, because worried about being arrested he might be, but the dreams were still about the sexiest woman he'd ever met. When, suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Instead of calling for them to wait and putting on some clothes; Emmett shrugged and wrapped a towel around his naked waist, before opening the door.

Now, for a moment he worried that it had been a mistake, because there she was in front of him, the same woman he spent the night dreaming about getting him arrested and still sexy as hell, holding a basket of apples, which only made him think of other type of apples he wanted to see…so nakedness? Well it became a bit of an issue down south…and for a moment he could already see the bars on his cell…

Right until the woman's impossibly sexy smile faltered and a blush covered her face…not that she seemed to notice it…

…She was a little too busy ogling his naked chest.

Sure, it could be totally innocent.

He knew he looked good, the doctors had been extremely happy with the results of the surgery. They couldn't even find a scar, the bottom surgery had definitely thrown them even more though and Emmett had to put his foot down when they wanted to study him to find out how it had gone so well. How had his body reacted so well to the drugs? How did he grow so much for the procedure he chose? Whatever the reason though, he couldn't help but feel a little smug, especially after a few minutes of the Mayor's eyes feasting on his body.

She wasn't just in awe of the doctor's good job.

The way her pupils dilated, as they followed the drops of water making their way down his body. Now, there was no way anyone could convince Emmett that the Mayor wasn't attracted to him.

Regina tried to recover by putting on a fake smile. "Did you know the Honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." The mayor finished her voice steady.

Wow. Emmett was attracted to an apple nerd. Interesting… and strangely arousing. He would have to research apples…and he couldn't believe that thought just crossed his mind and he didn't burst out laughing.

The woman's attempt to seem unaffected by the wet man in front of her would have worked too, if she wasn't displaying all typical signs of arousal at the moment, as her eyes followed one particular water drop run down his six-pack and being absorbed by the towel…then gasped as she saw more than she should…

The basket hit the floor. Apples rolled all over the room and into the hallway.

"Mr. Swan!"

Shit! It wasn't his fault it was a small towel!

Right, first rule. If you are nervous... act like a confident bastard.

"Sorry, Madam Mayor. I'm afraid you caught me at the wrong moment." Emmett said smiling at the flustered woman. "If you could turn around for a second while put on some clothes?"

The mayor's eyes narrowed and she immediately turned around.

Emmett smirked. He supposed he could have asked her to wait outside for a minute but instead she was now inside the room facing away from him. Not that he would say anything and make her leave. Yes, he was a bastard.

Emmett moved towards his bag and grabbed a pair of navy blue boxers. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Mayor was paying special attention to the mirror on the side.

Score!

She was attracted alright.

Emmett just needed to play his cards right.

He slowly turned sideways to make sure she got a good look. He might not be huge but among others like him he was a miracle the doctors said…and he compared afterwards. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Average was good. He thought as he slipped on his boxers.

Regina cleared her throat. "Are you in the habit of answering your door naked, Mr. Swan?" She asked though she not so stealthy kept her eyes on the mirror.

"Well, let me know beforehand that you are… coming and I'll make an exception for you." Though considering he wasn't in fact in that habit, she would get to ogle him some more. He smirked to himself, when she appeared unsure of what he meant.

He put on his jeans and turned to the woman…who needed shirts anyway?

"That won't be necessary Mr. Swan considering you are leaving…the apples were a gift for you to enjoy on your drive home." Well…she was persistent, wasn't she? Emmett though was more interested in her phrasing.

"Actually, while I would definitely enjoy tasting your apples on my way home." He said suggestively. Images of the woman joining him in his car filling his mind. "I think I'm going to stay for a while."

The woman turned to face him in an instant, barely faltering at the sight of his still naked chest. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

He nodded. "I agree, however my leaving is no guarantee of him getting better. If anything I would spend most of my time worried that he'd follow me again and could get hurt…which could also get me hurt. Besides, I have compelling…reasons for staying. I've said this several times already I don't want to take him from you…I know I will probably have to keep saying this for a while…but I'll say it as many times as I have to until you believe it."

The Mayor's eyes hardened. "You don't have to worry about Henry finding you; I will take precautions to ensure-"

Emmett interrupted her. "All due respect, Madam Mayor, at this point tightening your hold on the kid will only push him away and make him resent you. I understand you are worried and don't want to lose him, but the fact that you've now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours is not the kind of thing that will help you look good in his eyes." And shit for the first time, since he met her, the look in her eyes scared him more than excited him…if only by a little. Ugh, that could be taken as…

"Are you threatening to tell Henry? And since when are apples a threat? I-"

Emmett raised his hands in calm down gesture, to interrupt her again.

_First rule, remember the first rule Swan. _

"I'm not going to tell him anything. I get why you would resort to threats, even if they are completely unnecessary in this case." He said smiling at her. "As for the apples? Well, I can read between the lines, but like I said there's no need for threats. I want to help you."

Regina huffed in annoyance. "I don't need your help. I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mr. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry. It's time for you to go."

"Never said I knew what was best for him. Besides, I have other reasons for staying in town, reasons that have nothing to do with Henry." Just with his very hot mom. But he didn't say that out loud, there's only so much he could push before she found a way to put him in jail.

"Think very carefully about what you are trying to do, Mr. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Maybe…but he wanted to find out.

* * *

Emmett read the newspaper rolling his eyes at what could only have been publish on the Mayor's orders…that or Em crashing into the Town sign really was the most interesting thing that had happened in town in a long time…

Probably both…

The brunette waitress approached him smiling at him flirtatiously…and well he had to admit that if he wasn't so completely fascinated by the Mayor, he'd definitely consider flirting back. But just the thought of the uptight woman was enough to make him indifferent to the waitress.

He was about to take a bite out of one of the Mayor's …apples, not the ones he wanted unfortunately, when the waitress put a cup of cocoa in front of him, he really hoped she wasn't trying something because if he had to shoot down her advances, he wasn't sure he could continue eating in this place…he'd already have a bad experience with a scorned waitress once…he really did not want to watch out for poison or spit in his food, again.

"Thank you. But I did not order that."

The waitress shrugged. "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

Emmett turned around and only saw the old woman Granny and the Sheriff. To be honest he hoped it was Granny who sent it. He approached her and placed the cocoa in front of her.

First rule then.

"Please, for all that is holy in this world, tell me you sent this cocoa to me and not the Sheriff. I don't swing his way and I'd hate to have to break his heart." He smiled confidently at the old woman.

Granny looked over the rim of her glasses at the man before replying, "Sadly I didn't though now I'm sort of wishing I had." Winking at the blond haired blue-green eyed man with a smile. "And I know you don't swing his way…I saw the way you swing this morning among other very interesting things. I suggest a larger towel next time."

Emmett couldn't help but blush. Damn, the woman was good.

Ruby looked at them horrified. "I-it was the mayor's son over there…"

Granny looked at her annoyed. "Sure, try to make him go away just when the conversation is getting interesting."

"I'm going back to the kitchen!" With that Ruby practically ran into the kitchen.

Emmett chuckled. "Guess she can't stand that she's not the hottest woman in this place, huh?" He asked winking at Granny.

"She's always had trouble accepting it. Now you better go see what the kid wants, he looks like he is getting annoyed and as much as he might deny it he has his mother's temper." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, but Granny…" He said pouting. "I want to keep talking to you!"

She shook her head. "I do have work to do. And if we keep talking we might end up traumatizing my poor granddaughter." Then she signaled to the group of people who just entered the diner. "And the customers. Now shoo, go talk to the boy."

Emmett put a hand on his chest. "You break my heart, lovely woman." He winked and turned to walk towards the boy.

Henry looked at him annoyed. "Finally! What took you so long?" The kid asked grumpily.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Don't you have school?"

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

Jeez, the kid was just as pushy as his mother. "Uh-huh and I'm guessing your mother already drove you to school and you decided to come here instead." Emmett said pulling out his cell phone.

"I had to find you…what are you doing?"

Emmett pressed number one on speed dial. God, the woman already had his balls in a safe somewhere, he was sure.

"Mr. Swan…I hope you are calling to tell me you changed your mind and are already on your way to Boston." Came the Mayor's voice from the phone.

"I'm afraid I will continue to enjoy your… apples in town and not in Boston. You were right they are delicious. If I leave now I would only end up right back here trying to get my hands on them." He said flirtatiously before remembering the reason for calling her. "But before you hang up on me that's not why I'm calling."

"Then pray tell Mr. Swan what important reason would you have to call me then?" The woman asked annoyed.

"The kid's here at Granny's…whoa kid you are not going anywhere…" He said grabbing him by the back of his sweater when the boy tried to run. Emmett sent a look to the sheriff when he saw him approach. He raised his phone back to his ear only to wince at the loud voice demanding explanations coming out of it. "Sorry, Madam Mayor…I was here reading this lovely article in the paper, thank you by the way, when the kid showed up and ordered cocoa for me…"

"What!? I drove him to school 15 minutes ago!" Exclaimed the woman's irritated voice.

Emmett nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Thought so, that's why I called you. What do you wish me to do? I could walk him to school but if it makes you feel better the Sheriff is here, maybe he could drive him instead?"

"Put the Sheriff on the phone!"

"Alright. " He said before handing his phone to the other man. "The Mayor wishes to speak to you."

Graham raised an eyebrow and took the phone.

"Why are you doing this!?" The kid almost screamed at him. Emmett sighed. It seemed their talk yesterday didn't change the kid's mind. He'd hoped it at least give him something to think about. Well maybe it did, but the boy struck Emmett as the stubborn type. "You are not supposed to help her! She's your enemy!"

"Kid, stop talking that way about your Mother!" He said not realizing how much like a father he sounded. "Your mom is not my enemy. In fact, I like her." He rolled his eyes again, at the horrified look on the kid's face. "And every time you pull something like this, I'll call her to let her know. She's the adult and your mother; she shouldn't have to worry that every time you are out of her sight you'll do something like this. So if you want to talk to me, it'll have to be if she approves, because I'm NOT going behind her back to see you, nor am I going to let you do it."

"But-"

"No buts, I mean it kid." With that Emmett turned to Graham. He didn't like hurting the kid's feelings but he couldn't in good conscience encourage his rebellious behavior. He remembered what had happened to one of the few good foster parents he had. One of the last ones too, back when he was a she. Emma had gotten used to expect the worst and couldn't see what was under her nose the whole time that this woman actually wanted her, wanted to take care of her. Emma hadn't seen this and her behavior ended up causing the woman to get hurt while trying to protect Emma from a boy she had been told to stay away from…she of course, still in denial of her true self, and a rebel to the core hadn't listened and Mrs. Joyce had paid the price.

And while this was a different situation, Emmett refused to help the kid make his mother's life difficult.

"She wants you to drive him to school?" He asked the Sheriff, already knowing the answer.

"She does." Graham nodded giving Emmett his phone back. "You make things interesting around here. I don't think she knows what to do about you. How to react."

Emmett smirked. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Graham laughed. "I have no idea. But you know what? If you are staying you might want to get a job, and it just happens that I'm looking for a Deputy, if you are interested. And maybe a drinking buddy. I mean there's Leroy over there." The Sheriff said pointing to a man eating at the bar. "But I usually end up having to arrest him."

"I'll have to think about it."

Graham shrugged. "Sure, there's no rush. I was just hoping for someone to play darts with." He said. "No one's been able to beat me yet. I always take their money."

Darts? Was that a challenge? Emmett was the best at darts!

"You know what? I'm in. I'll take the job."

"Good, thought the darts comment would get to you. You have that vibe about you." The sheriff chuckled.

"I hope you don't mean the I-like-men-vibe because you are not my type." Emmett said crossing his arms.

Graham shook his head laughing. "You are not mine, either. Besides, I noticed, you seem to like older women. And I'm neither old nor a woman." He said smirking at Emmett.

Oh shit, how many people saw that thing with Granny? Though if the woman was a few years younger…

What could he say? He liked his women sassy.

"You know what? We are going to get along just fine…but I'm so kicking your ass at darts."

Graham shook his head. "I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** Hello everyone! There's a little treat for you guys in this chapter. You know for everyone who like me felt like vomiting thanks to the next episode's sneak peek. _

_Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. _

_Ps: Please read the note at the end of the chapter._

* * *

Apples.

Emmett agreed to meet with Graham at the Station, for the tour. The moment he saw the computers he knew the first thing he would be doing. After Graham was done explaining everything that would be expected of Em…which wasn't much, since almost nothing happened in Storybrooke, they spend a few hours trying to beat the other at darts. Em had to admit the Sheriff was really good, it had been a long time since someone offered a true challenge. Hell, since in the end Graham won, Em was sure they'd have fun trying to see who was the best.

He was supposed to return the next day start work, but Graham had some paperwork to finish and Em asked if he could use the computer, so he stayed…working on his research.

Emmett couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _Seriously…apple research?_ He thought almost disgusted at himself. He already knew he got it bad for Regina Mills, but it was becoming apparent, as he printed a huge list of apple trivia, it was more than a crush, or lust. Sure he's had thoughts about fate since meeting the woman, but he was practically doing homework for her now.

And Emmett hated homework. Emmett really hated homework…

Sure, after he came to terms with his sexual identity and Emma slowly started to become Emmett, he decided to be more than Emma Swan had been. And that meant no more stealing, no more, easy stuff. It meant education. It meant a job. It took a while. Emma slept in the old bug and took jobs as a waitress, she walked dogs…which sort of evolved to finding missing pets…and it was unbelievable what some people would pay for finding their beloved animal companions.

It was enough to find a decent place to live.

Once he didn't have to worry about his basic needs like food or a roof over his head, he'd finally been able to make time for his education. He entered a program for high school dropouts who wanted to earn their diplomas. Emmett found homework to be one of the worse tortures imaginable. But he didn't give up. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can just drop it and forget about it.

But seriously homework to make a woman like him…at least he hoped she'd like his new knowledge…of apples.

God, he was pathetic.

At least no one could accuse him of giving up.

Not only about this woman, but in the course of his life, Emmett fought for what he wanted; he always gave his all into making those things happen. He remembered how after he got his diploma, his finding pets job, became a finding people job. And Em seemed to have a talent for that. By that time he'd already dealt with his identity, he accepted himself. It was only a matter of making his body match that person. And bounty hunting would get him the money he needed to do that.

After balancing bounty hunting and taking a few online College Courses for a couple of years. Always taking some of the hardest bounties she could, Emma Swan had enough money to make it happen.

Not that it was a fast and easy process.

The first challenge was therapy. He had to see a psychologist for about a year, to be able to get a recommendation letter for testosterone… It was supposed to be more around three months…but as it turned out Emma Swan had a lot of traumas to deal with. And the doc wanted to make sure they were dealt with, before she wrote that letter. Maybe she thought Emma's hard past was influencing her decision, and could come to regret it later. Though, Em was pretty sure the woman just wanted to help her deal.

It was probably the best thing that had happened to Emma. Sure, it would take longer, but after the first few months of therapy, things started to improve. The weight on her shoulders lessened. The belief of not being worth anything, because of what she went through in the foster system, while not completely gone was less present; it stopped being a constant thought. Em was worth more, deserved more, and looking at how his life had improved, how far he'd come, he started to believe it.

He dealt with his parents' abandonment, and even stopped his obsessive search for them, even though he still tried to find them in his spare time. Not for a need of them in his life, simply because he wanted to know where he came from. After that the plan was to continue with his life afterwards. And if he never found them? That was okay too. He accepted he was an orphan. But he also knew that one day he'd make his own family.

Maybe that was part of what attracted him to Regina.

That for the first time he met someone he could see himself in a serious relationship with. And well they do, sort of, have a kid already. Sure, Em had no right to claim the kid, and didn't intend to unless Regina allowed it. He might have loved the kid from the moment Emma found out she was pregnant, but he gave up any right he had over him the moment he decided to give him up. Though he'd certainly never expected things to go the way they had.

He met a woman, who with just a look got him thinking of family and future. And it was the son Em gave up who guided him to her, immediately after he made that wish. And now he was thinking about fate, of all things.

If someone told his therapist that, she'd probably laugh in their faces. And set up an appointment for them. Talking about therapists, Emmett should probably call to cancel his appointment.

But first things first.

Apples.

Emmett looked up as Graham grabbed the list from the printer.

"Hey!"

He looked at Emmett a curious tilt to his eyebrow. "Apples?"

Emmett almost pouted. Almost. "I-I well the mayor went to see me at my room and the first thing she said was something about apples. You know facts and stuff. And I got curious?"

Graham chuckled. "Sure, curious…about apples." Something in the look in Emmett's eyes gave him pause. Was he? Oh…of course he was. Everyone was appreciative of the Mayor's looks…even if they were completely terrified by her.

Emmett looked at Graham in challenge. "Yes, about apples. You've got a problem with that?"

Graham smirked and gave Em the list back. "No problem at all. So…want to play Darts?"

Emmett folded the list and put it in his jacket's inner pocket. "Fine. But you are NOT winning this time…or ever again."

"We'll see."

* * *

"So this is not how I expected my day to go." Emmett said leaning against the cell bars. Except he kind of had, just that his dreams included sexual harassment charges for kissing the Mayor's hand….hell even for the show this morning…even if Regina had been the one ogling him. So stealing files from a shrink he's never met?

Definitely not what he had in mind.

"Well, I didn't expect to have to arrest my new deputy." Graham chuckled. "Especially considering you spent most of the day here…good thing you spent such a long time flirting with Widow Lucas, so she had no problem testifying about your whereabouts at the time the files were stolen." He said while opening the cell door.

Emmett shrugged as he stepped out of the cell. "Well, I couldn't help myself…I mean all that sass."

Graham let out a laugh. "I knew having you here would make things interesting. Though, I have to admit I didn't think it'd be this way. I'm curious though. I saw Ruby flirting with you for a while, yet other than looking her over once you ignored her…and well I'd yet to see anyone able to do that…at least until now?"

Emmett tilted his head. He wondered if Graham liked the waitress. He seriously didn't seem to be able comprehend how someone could ignore Ruby…interesting. Teasing material to make him lose concentration when playing darts. But anyway, yes the woman was ridiculously hot, but Em was just no interested in a fling, especially not while he was trying to earn Regina's trust. Even now after his jail dream came true, which reminded him…he'd need to pay the woman a visit. To do what? He wasn't sure, but it was probably going to land him back in that cell…shame he couldn't get the Mayor to keep him company.

"I'm just not interest-"

"Hey!" Henry entered the office.

Emmett groaned inwardly…he'd just gotten released. If Regina knew the kid came to see him he was going to end back in the cell before he could even do something to deserve it. And he really wanted to do something to deserve it.

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked curiously. Having Henry here was probably going to upset Regina.

The teacher Emma had met the day before answered for Henry. "His mother told him what happened."

Emmett rolled his eyes. Of course she did. Maybe thought it'd discourage the kid from seeking Em out. It probably just had the opposite effect. Emmett really hoped he could gain her thrust before her attempts at getting rid of him finished breaking her relationship with her son.

He was about to speak again when the kid burst out excitedly. "You're a genius."

Huh?

"What?" He asked confused. Weird because he was pretty sure the kid was really angry with him, but now was all smiles?

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

Oh no. Not again…that was the last thing he needed. If the kid kept saying stuff like that and somehow Regina heard…

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Graham said in confusion.

Then the kid went on about it being need to know and Miss Blanchard paying Emmett's bail. Nice of her but Em had to make some things clear.

"Okay hold on." Em said gesturing at the others to be quiet. "First of all, I wasn't gathering anything…I haven't even met this Dr. Hopper let alone been anywhere near his office. Second, there's no bail to pay, as you can see I'm free, so thank you for trying to help Miss. Blanchard, but it's not necessary. Third. Kid that's enough, I'm not participating in any operation, so forget about it. God kid you can't keep doing this, and quite honestly you as well Miss."

The teacher looked at him confused. Emmett sighed in frustration. "I'm a stranger, lady. For all you know I could be some serial killer and you'd have been letting me out on the insistence of a kid who thinks I'm some fairytale super hero, even though he met me less than 24 hours ago."

"You are! You are the savior!"

Emmett looked at him sadly. "No I'm not, and to be honest you already know I used to be a thief, so does your mother, so when your files go missing of course she's going to believe it was me." Though Em knew it was just another attempt at making him go away.

He turned back to the teacher. "Surprised? Yes, when I was a teenager I was a thief, went to jail even. Sure it was actually my supposed best friend who committed the crime and let me take the fall, and yeah after I left prison I got a job, I studied, made something for myself…but you couldn't know that, because I repeat I'm a stranger…a stranger the kid went to find in a very dangerous city, all by himself, where he could have died or worse, with your credit card, after reading a book _you_ gave him. Then yesterday you failed to tell his mother where to find her missing child, but again told me…a complete stranger."

Miss. Blanchard was looking at him wide eyed and shit…was she going to cry? He didn't want to make her cry! He was just giving her his opinion …

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't know what would happen but, please you are a teacher, you are supposed to protect the children under your care, so please try to think things through a little." He felt really bad when the woman nodded stiffly at him and walked out of the station, a glaring Henry running after her.

Great.

He wasn't even sure why he said all that to the woman, after she'd just showed up to help…except that well… it needed to be said, because everything Emmett said was true. He was a stranger, and got all the trust right away, while the kid's mom was considered the threat? Seriously? With the way love shinned through the woman's eyes when talking about the kid? With the pain Em saw in her eyes when the kid pushed her away?

So, yes. It had to be said, because Miss. Blanchard might have the best of intentions, but…the road to hell and all that.

After the teacher and the kid left, Em spent a while pacing the station thing about what to do. Graham had gone to his office to finish paperwork. This actually gave Em an idea, once he mentioned leaving to take the files to the Mayor.

It took a little convincing, but finally Graham let him go in his place. As he left Emmett didn't notice the look of realization on the Sheriff's face, or the amused shrug. "No wonder he didn't pay attention to Ruby." Graham had already guessed earlier that day that his new deputy found Regina attractive, but it seemed like he was willing to do something about it. And well It wasn't like Regina was Graham's girlfriend…it was just sex, so if Emmett wanted to try and it looked like it was serious, he'd step away.

He wondered if he should tell Emmett about his arrangement with Regina.

* * *

The Mayor was sitting behind her desk when Emmett entered the office. The woman didn't even bother to look up from the document she was reading. "Put the files over there." She said motioning to a corner of her desk.

Emmett smirked. "Sure." He said and placed the files where Regina had ordered. It was amusing the way her head snapped in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

His smirk grew into a smile. "Just doing my job. As the new Deputy it's not necessary for the Sheriff to have to bring the paperwork himself, so I brought it for him." His smile never faded.

"The new…? He hired YOU!?" The woman stood up from her seat in anger, a very intimidating glare on her face. Emmett had to fight really hard to stop himself from gulping…and blushing at how scary yet appealing Regina looked right then.

Instead he shrugged as if she wasn't affecting him. "Yes, me. Actually he hired me before those files went missing from the Dr.'s office. Funny though how you thought I stole from a place I've never been to before, while I was at the diner at the time…" He could see woman getting angrier with every word out of his mouth. And hell maybe it was dangerous, but he liked it. Because there was passion there in her eyes along with the anger. And it looked amazing on her. "Though I really hope we can find who really stole that file." He smiled sarcastically at her.

"Yes, I hope so too. Now I think you should leave…"

Em rolled his eyes. "Oh let's just cut the crap."

The Mayor looked appalled at his language. "Excuse me!?"

"You keep trying to make me leave, and it's only making me want to stay more, you know? And it's not gaining you points with the kid…" He trailed off as Regina walked over to him in a flash and got on his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Swan? And please be very careful with what you say…"

He couldn't help it; he gulped and stared at the woman's lips for a second too long. He cleared his throat. "He showed up at the station with his teacher, ready to post my bail. Not that I needed it since I have a solid alibi…but the point is he's rebelling and doing this kind of things are not going to make him stop. I know you don't believe me, but I don't want your relationship with him to get worse…"

"Then leave town and stay away." Regina said getting a little closer, having noticed her effect on him. Hoping to throw him off guard he was sure…and damn it was kind of working.

"I can't do that."

The mayor huffed in frustration. "Why!?"

He didn't know what the hell made him do it…no he knew exactly why, he'd just thought he'd be able to control himself. But as his arm made its way around her waist to pull her against him, and he crashed his lips against hers, he realized how impossible such a thing was.

As he felt her lips begin to respond to the kiss, he thought of how truly helpless he was to resist the pull this woman exerted over him.

* * *

_**AN:** Okay, I usually just write one author's note per chapter, but I wanted to let you read it before I asked you guys a favor. _

_As you all know, having a transgender main character is not something that happens a lot, in fact before I started working on this fic, I had only read one out of thousands of fics I've probably read in all the years since I discovered fanfiction. And it's a very recent one from the BtVS Fandom, called "There's that Word Again" By transslayer. _

_Anyway the problem I'm facing here is not wanting to screw up and offend anyone. Mostly because I'm a straight girl...so far anyway and so I have no experience with the struggles the LGBT people have to face in their every day lives. That said, I've always considered myself as a love shipper, as corny as that sounds, and it was my disgust with the discrimination the author of that CS genderbend fic got from other CS shippers that pushed me to start the genderbending Swan Queen series, that The Real Swan is part of._

_As it turns out what was suposed to be a series of one shots evolved when I realized I'd yet to read fics with a Transgender main character. So I searched for some only to find just ONE. Maybe there are more but I couldn't find them, so I came up with this fic. I wondered... would Emma be the same person if she'd gone through this? And well, I ended up falling in love with this project. But like I said, I'm straight and while I've done some research to be informed and not just BSing my way through this fic, but reading a bunch of facts about the surgery, hormonal therapy, etc doesn't really help with understanding the feelings of the people who have gone through this. _

_And that's what I wanted to ask of you my friends. If you are a transgender or even just gay or lesbian, I'd like if you could share some of your experiences with me. What you've struggled with, when did you first realized you didn't fit with the ideal that society tried to force on you? How did you come to terms with it? Anything really. I want to make sure Emmett's character is as real as possible and maybe help other people understand as well, if I can manage it. Really sorry for the long AN.  
_


End file.
